The invention relates to a crane girder for a crane, in particular for an overhead or gantry crane, said crane girder being designed as a trussed girder with an upper chord, a lower chord and braces connected said chords to one another, wherein at least one of the braces is designed in a flattened manner and has a main surface which extends transversely to a longitudinal direction of the crane girder.
The invention also relates to a crane, in particular an overhead crane or a gantry crane, comprising at least one such crane girder.
An overhead crane comprising a crane girder designed as a trussed girder is known from German laid-open document DE 10 2012 102 808 A1. The crane girder comprises an upper chord and a lower chord which are connected to one another by means of braces which are designed in a flattened manner. The braces each have a main surface extending transversely to a longitudinal direction of the crane girder and are welded with their mutually opposite ends to the upper chord and the lower chord.
German utility model document DE 1 919 256 U discloses a crane girder which is designed as a trussed girder and whose braces are designed in the shape of rods and are screwed to the lower chord. Such a crane girder is also disclosed in US 2011/0180507 A1.
A trussed girder comprising braces which are designed in a flattened manner and which are screwed to the lower chord or the upper chord is known from German laid-open document DE 1 907 455 A. The trussed girder is not a crane girder.
Furthermore, a supporting structure, designed as a trussed girder, of a bridge comprising screwed, rod-shaped braces is known from German patent document DE 843 424 B.